Spectral Love
by Wolfire
Summary: Life is like a vase. Drop it and it will shatter. People die but their souls don’t. In some cases, some decide to remain on the soil where they lived. (AU, RikuSora) [hiatus]
1. First Chapter

_**Disclaimers: I don't own the characters from the Kingdom Hearts.**_

**_Warning: Yaoi - (male-male relationship)_**

**_Author Notes: I don't have the prefect grammar, so please bear with it._ _Boat Who Wouldn't Float is actually a title from the book. I just thought it would be a good name for the café. _**

_

* * *

_

_"Ow!" I cried in the pain as I scraped my knee on the sideway. I immediately moved my right leg away from the sideway and saw the bruise. It was bleeding. Like insane! My eyes watered._

"_Boys don't cry." I heard the familiar voice. I looked up to see Riku who was glaring at me. "C'mon, get up." He walked me by, and I panicked. Will he leave me alone? I thought. I only cried louder. Riku was halted in his walk and turned around. My vision blurred with my tears. But I can see that he was coming to me._

"_It's just a small bruise. C'mon, get up." He rolled his eyes, giving me his hand but I shook my head frantically. "What?" He was annoyed. _

"_I can't get up! My mom always put the band-aid on it before I can get up." I refused to move from my spot and was still weeping a bit._

"_We don't have the band-aids. C'mon, you can get up without one. We don't want to be late for the lunch. Do you rather to stay there and all hungry? All hungry?" He smirked and I really hated him now. My stomach growled at mention of the lunch. I hate him! I sniffled and stared at my bleeding knee. I heard a sigh from Riku so I looked at him. He was walking to me and knelt besides me. He took his red bandana off that was tied around his neck. He then tied his bandana around my knee carefully._

"_There. Now you can get up." Riku said and started to walk away. But he noticed that I didn't move so he irately said, "Sora?" _

"_My mom always kiss it better."_

"_I'm not your mom. I'm sure that you can last without a kiss. C'mon." He impatiently waited for me to get on my feet but I didn't. I was scared that I would fall again when I jump on my feet and hurt myself a lot more. The tear rolled down my cheek. "Oh, god, you're such baby." He mumbled, coming back to me. I grinned as he gave my knee a very quick peck. _

"_Let go!" Riku said, irritated. I jumped on my feet and started to follow him. _

* * *

I yawned, and stretched my legs. I jerked my head to see my clock. Well, for first time in my life I woke up early. I walked into the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror. My hair was all over the place, and there were the blue rings under my eyes. I yawned once again, and picked up the toothbrush.

After the long, hot shower and tried on two different outfits before leaving to my job. Kairi will be there in the café I knew because I overheard her yesterday. It only took the half hour to walk to my job. I saw the café, with the long sign on top of it. It read, '_The Boat Who Wouldn't Float_'. I entered the café and it was empty with exception of the owner.

"Hello, Sora." I spotted the owner was cleaning the floor with his mob. He had the white hair and was aging. But he's strong as ever. "For once, you're early." I chuckled.

"Yeah. Didn't sleep well."

"Can see that." I walked around the counter and sat down on the stool. The café wasn't very famous, but the locals loved to come here. Sometimes, the tourists would come but it wasn't often. They prefer another café, _Whistling Wind_ café. That café was definitely a lot fancier than here. I didn't really fond of that café because it was swarmed with the tourists. The tourists were so annoying.

"Hello, Sora. Usual." I saw Tidus came into the café, and he reeked of the fish. I smiled; he always reeked of the fish. I poured the black coffee for him.

"How's fishing?"

"Not good. Damn the tourists and their fancy speedboats." Tidus mumbled, "Scared the salmons away. Might have to borrow some money to pay off the rent." He blew on his coffee cup to cool it and gave me a look. I knew what he wanted.

"Aw, come on. I lent you like a hundred dollars last month."

"Ninety." Tidus corrected, "I'll pay back, I swear. I'm sure at my next fishing, there'll be plenty of the salmons."

"You always say that! Just go borrow from Wakka!"

"I would but he isn't in the town." Tidus took a sip from the coffee. I was surprised to learn Wakka had left already. He didn't even say goodbye to me! I frowned as I gazed at Tidus' coffee. Tidus dropped some money to pay the coffee and continued to look at me. I sighed and Tidus grinned at me. He knew I would cave in.

"Ok, fine. How much?"

"Sixty and three." I took my wallet and looked inside.

"Well, I don't usually carry that much. I'll see you at your apartment tomorrow." I said. I was quite surprised at how little I carried. It's just the couple dollars. Oh, great. I forgot to go to the bank yesterday.

"Still dreaming about him?" Tidus emptied his coffee cup and pushed the cup to me. I knew whom he was referring to. I didn't say anything but nod a little. He sighed. "It isn't healthy. He died the few years ago. When'll you move on?"

"I know, I know." I was tired to hear the same speech I had been hearing for the long time. My family always told me that speech, as well for my friends, Wakka and Kairi. I was tired of it.

"I do miss him too but I moved on." He jumped from the stool and gave me a nod. Then he left the café. I took the picture from my wallet and gazed on it. It was the picture of Riku and I. He had me in his headlock as he beamed for the camera while I struggled to get away. I smiled at the picture.

* * *

__

_Why he isn't there? I stood in confusion as I tried to search for Riku at the beach. I asked the surfers about him but they said they never saw him all day. He should be there, I knew. He said he would meet me at the beach and teach me how to surf. I decided that he probably is late with his mountain hiking. So I sat down on the sandy beach and waited for him._

_I waited for the long hours before finally decided he isn't coming. I was fuming that Riku didn't keep his promise. I left the beach and headed for my home in my anger. I picked some rocks and threw them at the random trees. I finally calmed down and entered my house. I saw my mother sitting on the couch and looked very upset._

_"What's wrong, mom?" I knew there was something wrong, very wrong. I never saw my mother that upset for long time. I was really worried. She jumped in start and saw me at the doorway. Her eyes were filled with sadness. All of a sudden, I didn't want to know. I didn't want her to say it. _

_"It's Riku…" She almost whispered. I shook my head. Inside my head, I was screaming at her to not_ _say it. But she went anyway, "He… died. It was the accident… He fell from the mountain cliff…" I was overwhelmed with the emotions. I can't hold it any longer so I burst. I collapsed on the floor and cried._

* * *

I locked the café doors then took off for my apartment. I looked up to see the night sky. It was sparkling with the bright stars and the crescent moon. I recalled the memory when I first found out that my very best friend had died. When I learned of his death, I was so miserable. I attended his funeral and was a bit surprised to learn everyone came.

I felt so alone and I never realized how my life would be so empty without Riku. With him, we always have something to do. We would wrestle, race, swim, and almost everything. And also never realized it would be so sudden. He was alive, next thing I knew he's gone. It's like bam! He's gone.

I tried to move on and be happy instead of miserable for rest of my life. But it was so difficult because of all those memories. Riku and I lived at the island for our whole lives. All of the places in the island always reminded me of Riku so it was very difficult.

I entered my apartment room and locked the door. I collapsed on my bed and slept.

* * *

__

__

_"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see the blue sky with no cloud in sight. I sat up and realized I wasn't in my bed anymore. I turned my head around to look at my surroundings. I was in the meadow, and there was that soft breeze. It looked like the paradise to me. The meadow was moving as if it was alive. There was nothing but the meadow and blue sky._

_"Sora." The voice echoed. I jumped with a start. I looked at my surrounding, looking for that voice. But all I saw was just the beautiful meadow. I felt I wasn't alone but I didn't know why. "Geez, you look like the zombie." The voice seemed to be anywhere. I looked down to see my shadow on the meadow. I noticed there were the two shadows. I looked over my left shoulder and saw him._

_He stood and watched me. His silver hair was swaying in the wind. His alert, turquoise eyes were staring at me. I knew who he was. But I didn't know how is it possible for him to be alive. _

_"Riku?" I whispered. His lips curled up in a smirk. He walked me by and headed for the sea. Wait a minute. I never saw that sea before. Riku continued to walk until he stopped before the shore. I was mystified. _

_"We're in the dream, you know." He said casually, his back to me. "Don't you sometimes want to check that island out?" I looked at the horizon but didn't find any island._

_"What island?" I approached Riku, while my eyes on the sea. I never saw the sea so clear and so blue. I dropped to my knees and tested the water with my finger. It was warm. _

_"There. Can't you see?" Riku pointed at the horizon. I looked up to find the huge island ahead of us. I looked in shock. Did the island just pop up from nowhere? Was it really a dream? I gazed at Riku who was looking at the island. _

_"Aren't… aren't you supposed to be dead?"_

_"What do you mean? I am not dead. Never was." He said, his eyes still keen on the island._


	2. Second Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. So there.  
**Warning:** Read the first chapter. 

**Author Note:** I'll try to keep my auther notes short. Thanks for reviewing my first chapter. It is great to know that somebody's reading my story. And I have absolutely no excuse for the late update. I was being lazy. But I will finish this story even if it takes me forever.

* * *

__

_"Never was."_

The dream was plunged into the darkness for a moment. I slowly opened my eyes to see my dark ceiling. What the hell? I thought in bewilderment. I never had that dream, or anything dream in similar. Only dreams I had before were the memories of my past. I glanced at my clock. It was the two o'clock. Too early, I groaned.

_

* * *

_

Wearily, I watched the busy dockyard. The sailors were loading their boats with the supplies, with the intention of fishing soon. I heard some sailors were arguing but I paid them no attention. I searched for the familiar boat that I knew for the few years. That boat was always in different place in the dockyard... It took me a while but I finally located the fishing boat.

"Tidus!" Hollering, I stood on the dock just next to the large boat.

"A minute!" He hollered back but I can't see him. I impatiently waited for him to show himself. He finally showed himself after the several minutes, his arms full with the food. "Oh, Sora! You got money?" He dropped the food in the box, and beamed at me. I reached for my wallet while Tidus jumped from the boat, to the docks.

"Thanks!" He grabbed my dollars soon as I picked them out of my wallet. "You're my savior."  
  
"How long you'll be at sea?" I asked.

"About the couple weeks." He said, and shoved the money in his jacket's pocket. He frowned, "You okay? You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm fine... just tired."

"Okay, okay. I'm busy, sort of." He gave me a smile before heading off to his boat. I simply stood there and watched Tidus at his work. Frankly, sight of Tidus working in the boat was a bit upsetting for me. Each time I'd see him at his boat and it always brought me of the bad memory without fail. I wished far too often that I could lock my memories in the safe box and throw away the key. So I will not recall them again.

"Sora? You won't standin' there all day?" Tidus said with a hint of concern. I snapped back to reality and shook my head frantically. I went on my way out of the dockyard. "Bye, Sora!"

"Good bye, Tidus!" I replied with a shout. Yawning, I headed for the Boat Café. I was so bored so I thought maybe Kairi would be at the café. I thought she was supposed to be in yesterday but for some reason she didn't make it. Must be the college stuff. I sighed, and hated all of it. Kairi, Tidus and Wakka were so far away.

Tidus was frequently out on the ocean, fishing. Wakka was the professional Blitzball player. So I didn't get to see him a lot lately. I wondered what is he doing right now. Often, he'd take off without the word to the inland for the practice sessions. Kairi had the college to attend; unfortunately, the college is on another island. So she was away most of time, at another island. I felt lonely. I wished it were the few years ago where Riku was still alive.

_"Never was."_

I remembered my dream. I scowled and shoved the dream back in the dark corner of my mind.

_

* * *

_

"Isn't it nice?" Kairi smiled at me. "Just us alone, out walking on the beach. It's quiet..." I smiled back.

"Yeah."

"You should sleep. You're so pal--- oh look! The tree!" She exclaimed in surprise. I jerked my eyes to look at the tree. It was leaning very heavily, that you could just easily climb and sit on it. I knew that tree. With a flash, the memories came back flooding my mind.

_

* * *

_

_"What're you doing, Riku?" I hauled the huge, wooden sword behind me as I marched to the leaning tree. I glanced at the silver-haired boy who was sitting on the tree. He didn't reply. The sword was too heavy to drag any more so I dropped it._

_"Riku?" I said louder at this time. He slowly turned his head to look at me then returned his gaze to the ocean. I was little irritated that he didn't answer my question. I jumped on the tree and walked to him. "Answer me, Riku! Wake up!" I poked him._

_"Stop it!" Riku grabbed my wrist, and gave me a glare. "I'm just watching the sunset."_

_"Oh." He released me and his eyes were back on the sunset. I sat besides him, and then watched the sunset. After the long, quiet minute, I decided by watching the sunset is most boring thing I had ever done. I tried to find out what made it so interesting for Riku to look at for long time. But all I saw is just the plain, boring sunset._

_"Aw c'mon! That's so boring!" I jumped from the tree and whined. He rolled his eyes and joined me on the ground. "Another round!" I yelled and made a run for the heavy sword. It belonged to Riku but he said I could use it for one day that is if I don't break it first. Though I'm pretty sure that he will kill me if I did that. Or just maim me. Or maim me first then kill me. I grunted as I tried to get the sword high in the air. I thought I heard Riku snicker._

_

* * *

_

That's right… That was Riku's favorite tree. I looked at the leaning tree and smiled sadly. Kairi quickly climbed on the tree, and then took a seat in Riku's usual spot. Deep down, I was a bit fuming that she took Riku's place.

"Come here, Sora." Kairi patted on the spot next to her.

"Uh…" I hesitantly glanced at Riku's tree. "No…" I took a step backward, away from the tree. Her face showed the surprise and little hint of confusion. I turned away because I didn't want to see her face. I walked to edge of the ocean, and tried to shove all of those memories back once again.

"Sora, don't be afraid. Come here." Kairi persisted, calling for me. Don't be afraid? But I do… "It won't hurt, I promise." She kept trying, encouraging me. But it will be hurting… emotionally. I shook my head. Abruptly, I broke into run. I wanted to get away from the tree and memories.

"Sora!" She screamed, but I didn't stop. I ran. I didn't know where I am going but I didn't really care. Her cries of my name faded as I ran. It seemed to be forever… I finally stopped but only because I can't breathe. I fell on my knees, trying to catch the air. It took a while. I looked up to find out where I am. I was shocked when I realized where I am.

It was the cemetery. There were the intimidating tombstones surrounded me. The names and dates craved into the rough surface of the tombstones. It was the chilling sight. All of a sudden, I felt so cold. I wrapped myself with my arms as I got on my feet. I wanted to get out of here fast but I was frozen in my place. For some reason, I was also drawn to it. I spotted the familiar tombstone, not too far from me. I gulped the lump in my throat as I recognized it belonged to Riku.

Slowly, I took the few steps closer to the tombstone. I collapsed soon as I reached Riku's tombstone. I stared at it.

"W-Why did you leave me?" I said. There was no answer, as always. "I tried but… but I'm so tired." My eyes ached for sleep, as well my body was pleading for sleep. I caved in and gradually slipped into sleep, front of Riku's tombstone.

* * *

__

_"Sora…_

_"I never left you. Don't you see? _

_"Wake up, my Sora…"_

* * *

With a grunt, I pushed myself into sitting up. I opened my eyes to see Riku's tombstone. Huh? I fell asleep in the cemetery? Ok, that's very freaky. I struggled to get on my feet and gave the cemetery the final glance before I leave. How long I had been sleeping? I hoped it was not too long. Without any doubt, Kairi was out there, worrying about me. 

I hastened my pace to the beach with the leaning tree. Soon as I reached that place, I looked for her. But she was not there. I sighed. I guess I slept a bit too long time. I was not in mood to linger at the beach so I took off to my apartment. I will call her later to let her know that I'm okay. The white clouds were slowly moving, as if they were trying to cover the blue sky.

I was still tired… but I was not in mood to sleep though. It was only because that I didn't want to see him again in my nightmares.

After the half hour of walking, I finally reached my apartment and entered my room. I snatched the telephone from the kitchen counter and dialed for Kairi's number.

"Hello, You're speaking to Kairi. Who is this?"

"It's Sora."

"Oh! I was so worried about you! Oh, my god. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm feeling better, actually." I jumped on my couch and rested my head on the armrest.

"That's good news. You had been gone for like the five hours now! Next time, try call me a lot more faster?"

"I promise, Kairi." I chuckled weakly.

"Did you eat anything?" At mention of that, my stomach growled viciously.

"Not really."

"Well, you should! Oh, listen. I have to go. The college, you know. Be sure to eat before you go sleep! Bye, Sora." She hanged up before I got a chance to tell her goodbye. I guess she must be in hurry… But it's evening. She always leaves for the college in very early morning. Puzzled, I put the phone down on the coffee table.

However, I listened to her advice and my stomach. I went to the kitchen to find any food that I still have. After the few minutes of preparation, I settled in my bedroom with the sandwich. I'll watch some television and try to stay awake long as possible… maybe I will sleep better when I'm too tired…

But it was harder than I thought because I fell asleep shortly after I finished my sandwich.

* * *

__

_I placed my feet exactly on the footprints left by him. I was paying so much attention to the footprints that I forgot about him. I looked up and realized he was so far away. _

_"Wait!" I yelped, but of course he didn't stop. I ran after him, uncaring that I was destroying his footprints in the snow. "Wait! Stop!" I kept screaming at him but he hastened his speed. Shortly, I managed to catch up with him._

_"Go away!" He shouted, but I didn't listen. _

_"Teach me! Please!" _

_"No!"_

_"Pleeeease!" I whined. I was almost running because he was walking so fast. "Please! Please!"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"I won't! Teach me first!" I crashed into his back when he halted to stop. I fell down, but surprisingly, Riku was still standing. He whirled around and gave me most scary glare._

_"I don't know your name! I don't even know you. Now leave me alone!" He roared, and then he whirled around and broke into a run._

_"My name is Sora!" I jumped on my feet and dashed after him. "Teach me how to fight like you!" But he didn't reply. I had been following him for least the ten minutes before he managed to lose me by making a fast run for it. He was a lot faster than I am so I eventually lost him. I scowled when I can't find him anywhere. How mean! I came to conclusion that I will keep following him forever if I find him again until he gives in and teaches me how to fight off the bullies._

_I was in awe of him. I watched him fend off my two bullies and sent them running with the tails between their legs. When he didn't even know me. I was determined to be better than him… but I have to learn how to fight first…_


	3. Third Chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. So there.  
Warning: Read the first chapter. 

**Author Note:** There're another chapter for you! I want to thank my reviewers once again. They motivated me to write this chapter. I am not too sure when I will update with the next chapter but I will try to get it up at November 12. I want to give my thanks to my friend, she beta-read my story for me.

* * *

The warmth of sunlight beamed at my sleeping face. I groaned as the intruding, bright light refused to darken when I tried to will it. I threw my hand over my eyes to block the light. I slowly opened my eyes, didn't really remember where I was. It took me a while but I realized I was in my bed. It was quiet… I rolled around to check my alarm clock. It's nearly noon…

"Noon?!" I screamed and bolted out of my bed. I was so late for my job! Oh, the boss won't be too happy. "Damn you, alarm! Why didn't you go off at six in morning?!" I cursed at the alarm then hurriedly searched for any clothes to wear. I decided to not take a shower; it'll just make me way even more late. Within only two minutes out of my bed, I was ready to leave for the café.

* * *

"Your alarm was broken?" The boss said, rising his eyebrow. "You used that excuse for like the fifth time now."

"Well, this time I'm serious." I protested. I recently arrived at the café and just as I expected, my boss wasn't too happy with my late arrival. He stared at me for quite long time. I was becoming even more nervous, pondering what will he do to me. Maybe he will hang me upside-down at the ceiling? No wait, that was my old coach and besides my boss was too nice to do that.

"You missed the work far too many times." My boss said, and then went off to his work behind the counter. I sighed in relief that he didn't yell at me. "Of course, you will have to work the late shift to make up for your tardiness."

"Aw, boss!" I whined but he ignored me. That's new. He has never given me the late shift before… I guess he must be really irritated with me now.

Rest of the day went by so fast. I toiled behind the counter, nearly to my exhaustion. Well, not really. Mostly all I did was just sit on the stool and wait for the customers. Tidus came by to say goodbye since he is leaving the island and won't be coming back for a couple of weeks. I sighed and wished my boss didn't give me the late shift.

I watched through the windows to see the darkened sky. It was getting darker. There would be definitely no customers until next day. I impatiently waited for my shift to end, andoften, I glanced at the clock on the wall. I rushed out of the café without saying anything to my boss when my shift ended.

* * *

"Surprise, Sora!" I yelped in surprise when I walked into my apartment. "Happy Birthday!" There were the few people in my apartment, hollering at me. I was stunned, unable to think about anything. The few minutes passed and my mind finally started to work. I recognized the three people. They were Tidus, Kairi and Wakka.

"Looks like he's speechless." Wakka chuckled, and nudged me to sit on the couch.

"Wakka? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" I managed to speak and sat down on the couch. Kairi and Tidus sat besides me while Wakka went to fetch the wooden chair from my kitchen. Did I just forget my own birthday? Dammit, I had been too stressed lately. Well, I'm at least thankful that my friends were there to remind me.

"I lied." Tidus said, chuckling. "We wanted to surprise you really good. It worked, didn't it?"

"You lied about going to fish as well?"

"Well, I lied about leaving now. But I'll be leaving tomorrow though."

"Oh." Wakka put the wooden chair down front of the couch and sat on it. I tried to hide my disappointment about Tidus' fishing tomorrow.

"How are ya?"

"Still in shock." I mumbled. "I actually forgot my own birthday. I can't believe it." Tidus and Wakka sniggered at me while Kairi just giggled. "You got me the presents?" They laughed louder this time. I can't help it but was very curious what they did bring me for my birthday. I felt like I was ten years old again, eagerly waiting for the presents.

"Of course! But the beers first." Wakka jumped from the chair and took off into the kitchen once again.

"We had been waiting for like ages for you to come in! Where had you been?" Tidus frowned.

"Oh, Boss gave me the late shift."

"That's so?" Wakka entered into the living room with the six-pack in his hand. "Want abeer, Kairi?"

"No, thank you." She shook her head. Wakka shrugged and handed Tidus and me the beer cans. He took one for himself and put the six-pack on the floor before settling on his chair. "Why did your boss give you the late shift?"

"I was very late." I muttered, and opened my beer. "Presents?"

"Here." Wakka threw me the wrapped box. I impatiently tore the wrapping off and opened the box.

"What the…? Boxers?" I picked the golden colored boxers out of the box.

"Yup! Those are my good luck boxers! Never wash it, bad luck, ya." I let out the short scream before hastily dropped the boxers back in the box. "Everyone needs good luck. So I thought to give you mine. Good present?" I was not sure if it is a joke or not. Who would give the dirty boxers to the people as the presents, anyway?

"It's my turn." Kairi giggled and handed me the somewhat large box, covered in the dark red wrapping with the white letters on it, 'happy birthday'. Having forgotten about the boxers, I tore the wrappings off merciless and opened it. Inside were the roller blades.

"Oh, I can't believe it! How do you know that I always wanted these?"

"I know because each time we passed by that store, you're always looking at the roller blades and drooling."

"I don't drool!" I pouted. "Tidus, I don't drool right?"

"Huh? Hey, don't get me involved." Tidus protested. "Here. For you." He pulled the bag from behind the couch and threw it at me. I took a look inside the bag and realized it was just a pillow.

"Why did you get me a pillow? I already have one."

"One for the bed. One for your butt when you're out with those roller blades." At that, Tidus and Wakka broke into the laughter. I admitted, I was really clumsy and probably need the pillow. Damn it, I can't help it but laughed along with them. I put my beer can on the small coffee table.

"Good one!" Wakka punched Tidus' shoulder lightly, chuckling.

"Wakka, give him the present." Kairi said, "It's a bit rude to hold it off for long time." Surprised by that, I turned to look at Wakka who scowled at her. It was probably because she spoiled the surprise.

"The boxers were a joke, right?" I glared at him but soon lost the effort to do that since I was not really that mad. Wakka chuckled and then took off to the kitchen… again. We were silent and waiting for Wakka to come back with my present. When he did, he was holding the blitzball. He didn't even bother to wrap it. I noticed there were some words on the ball. He threw it at me and I caught it easily. I took the close inspection at the words and realized they were the autographs from Wakka's teammates. Wakka had also autographed the ball.

"It's awesome!" I beamed my smile at Wakka. "It's awesome!" He smiled back.

"Aw, man! I want that!" Tidus exclaimed, "Remind me to steal it when you're sleeping."

"No way! Do that and I will hunt you down." I held the ball protectively and gave him the half-heartedly glare. Kairi giggled at my reaction.

"Okay, okay. I won't touch your precious ball." Tidus threw his hands up. "Wakka?" He turned to Wakka, "Why didn't you give me the autographed blitzball at my last birthday?"

"'Cause of the blind date."

"I knew it! I knew you're going to throw that at my face." Tidus mumbled angrily, "It was not intentional!" I chuckled, and then realized all that chuckles and laughs had really made me thirsty. I turned to get my beer from the table only to find out it was gone. Did I put my beer on the table or somewhere else? I jerked my head around, trying to locate my beer but no luck.

"You took my beer." I accused Tidus who raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then he blew up.

"Great! Now everyone accuses me! Oh yes! I stole your beer! Why don't you guys just throw me in the jail while you are at it!"

"Tidus, quit being a drama queen." Kairi said, trying to calm him down but only angered him even more.

"Everyone knows that you like to steal the beers." Wakka said, "Give him his beer back, ya." That only resulted the glare from Tidus. Tidus grabbed the beer from the six-pack… well, two-pack now. And then shoved it at me.

"Here! Enjoy." We decided to not make him even angrier and didn't speak about the beer stealing and that double date thing. I opened my beer and took a sip. We talked and joked about each one until well into the night. Wakka was first one who left, because he had to attend the practice session early in the morning. So we exchanged the goodbyes and watched Wakka left.

Later, it was Kairi. She was just too tired and couldn'tstay awake any longer so she decided it was time for her to leave. Tidus, however, decided to stay at my apartment for the night. He slept on the couch while I made my way to my bed. Earlier when Tidus was awake, I told him to wake me in the morning if the alarm decides to not to sound off again. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into the deep sleep.

* * *

_The sun was blazing high in the sky. But it was not too hot, thank**s** to the towering trees. They blocked out most of the sunlight so the hikers were grateful for that. They grunted and sweated as they made their way to top of the mountain. They were blind to the danger waiting for them while they approached the top. Among the hikers was the young, muscular man with long silver hair. He was in the lead, searching for the best course to take. _

_He was also blind to the danger. A cougar watched them keenly, kept its eyes on their movements. The hikers disappeared behind the trees. The cougar softly growled and silently broke into a run for the boulder at the top so it could get a better look at the enemy. It jumped on the boulder, unaware of the danger underneath. The boulder was slowly overturned by the sudden weight of a cougar. A cougar stumbled and managed to get out of the way. _

_The falling boulder crashed through the thick trees, knocking everything down in its path. Luckily,it just only barely missed the hikers. The boulder flew as it rolled over the cliff, and then made a nasty crash below. The hikers breathed a huge sigh of relief. But the relief was short. The cliff collapsed all of a sudden. The hikers turned back and managed to flee from the danger. But the silver man did not make it._

_He fell along with the cliff, his eyes filled with fear and horror. The piercing scream came forth from his mouth as he freefalls. But nobody can help him._

_

* * *

_

"Aahhh!" I screamed and jerked my eyes open. Panting, I stared at the ceiling. I realized it was the dream. No, it was the nightmare. Soaked in my own sweat, I groaned and pushed myself out of my bed.

"Sora! Are you all right?" Tidus burst into my bedroom, with worry on his face. "I-I heard the scream."

"I'm fine, Tidus. It was just the nightmare." I croaked. "Just go back to sleep."

"Do you need anything?"

"Well… I _am_****rather thirsty…" And why was it freaking hot? Last time I checked, it was the autumn, not the summer.

"The water is coming up!" He shouted with a small smile and disappeared from my bedroom. I sighed, and then sat on my bed. I turned to glance at the windows. I can see the sky was turning a bluish colour. Dawn must be coming soon.

"Here's your water, your highness." Tidus entered my bedroom, held the cup of the water. I rolled my eyes at him while he handed me the cup. "I'm going to sleep. It's too damn early."

"Thanks." I watched him went out of my bedroom then turned my eyes to my cup. My eyes slowly drifted back to the windows. I took the gulp of the water and got choked on it little.

It had been long time since I last had that nightmare. Damn, I thought I finally got over it. I always dreamed of him, falling from the collapsed cliff. I hated it. But most of all, I hated that he suffered. I remembered back when I was talking to the hiker. I was shocked to find out that Riku actually survived the fall. He didn't die right away at the impact. Instead, he lingered and battled against his death. But the hour later, he lost the battle.

Sometimes I actually wished that he would die immediately at the impact. So he won't have to suffer for a whole hour. And also sometimes I wished he would battle even harder, just for a half hour more so he might have good chance of surviving when he was rushed into the hospital. But it happened. There was nothing for me to do. I was out, enjoying my time at the beach while he was fighting against his own death. It was cruel.


	4. Fourth Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. So there.  
**Warning:** Read the first chapter.

**Author Note:** I am very sorry about the late update. This chapter is shorter than others, but next chapter will be longer for sure. Thanks, reviewers, for your messages. They sure made my day. I don't know when there will be the next update, but hopefully it is soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Drowned in my anger, I stomped all way to my apartment. I grabbed my keys and then unlocked my door. I kicked it open and stomped into my living room. I struggled to get my jacket off but I was too furious. It was a wonder that I didn't rip it apart. I tossed my jacket, not caring that it missed the hook on the wall and fell on the floor.

I bent down to untie my shoes rather roughly. I then threw them at the wall with all my might. Sighing, I sat on the floor and stared at the wall.

"Calm down, Sora." I spoke to myself, "Breathe. In, out, in, out, in." Man, I had never been that furious. I realized it was a bit silly to be angry over Kairi's words. I sighed, and pushed myself to stand. I recalled the argument I had with Kairi earlier that day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"What do you mean by that?" I said in surprise. _

_"You know what I mean, Sora." Kairi sipped on the coffee she'd paid for in my café. _

_"I resent that! I'm not incapable of making new friends!" I pouted. _

_"Then why is it you haven't made new friends for several years? It's always old us. It wouldn't hurt if you just went out and found a friend that you could talk to everyday. Face it, Sora. We are too busy to talk to you now. Wakka is the leader of the blitzball team, and he is at his games, sessions or meetings most of time. And Tidus, he's out fishing most of the time. And I? I have college to attend and I'm moving away to my friend's apartment. It's on the same island as my college." _

_"You're moving away? You didn't tell me!" I was shocked to hear that. _

_"Oh…" Kairi shifted her eyes to something else. It was obvious that she didn't want to look at me. "I was going to tell you at the right time." _

_"When will you be moving away?" _

_"Um, day after tomorrow." _

_"What? So soon?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Then the realization dawned on me. "Hey! You were planning to disappear without saying a word to me, is that it?!" _

_She shook her head slowly, and guiltily. __"No. It's just I couldn't find the right time to tell you… But I'm leaving. I will be back for a visit during the holidays though." She assured me, giving me a weak smile. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My stomach was growling while I made my way into my bedroom. I was not in mood for getting the meal, so I ignored my stomach. I crawled into my bed with my clothes on. My mind was still on that conversation with Kairi. She was moving away. I would only see her during the holidays. What had happened to us? Long ago, we used to be so close. I pulled the blanket over my head, and tried to sleep.

"Hmm?" All of a sudden, I felt I was not alone. There was that eerie feeling. I couldn't shake it off. I pulled my blanket, but for some reason it refused to move. It was then I realized somebody was sitting on my bed. "Kairi? Is it you?" She was the only person that had the keys to my apartment. I pushed the blanket down to only find there was nobody. The room was empty and dark. Strange, I thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I threw the phone on the couch after the final goodbye with my boss. Earlier, I'd called him and told him that I was not going to work today. Of course, he assumed that I just wanted to go out and party and we got in a little fight. But as always, he was a softie and let me off the hook.

I went into my bathroom to brush my teeth. After a minute of brushing, I spat the toothpaste into the sink. I turned to look at the mirror. Turquoise eyes stared at me from behind. Frozen in my place, my eyes widened in shock as I saw a familiar, smirking face.

"Riku!" My mouth finally worked. I whirled around, not believing what Isaw. "Huh?" All I caught sight of was just a white wall. I searched the bathroom for him, but he was not there. Did I just imagine it? My body was shivering a bit. Oh, great. It is just what I need. More depression. Now I was imagining him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was cold today… I sighed and turned my eyes to the tombstone. I sat in the middle of the cemetery and I kept my eyes on Riku's tombstone. My feelings were mixed. Sometimes I wished that I could just forget him so I would not get depressed each time I saw something that reminded me of him. But I also wished for more memories of him – anything – so I wouldn't forget him.

Lately, it'd gotten worse, I admit. I started to have hallucinations. I remembered, the night before, I felt somebody was there. I'd seen him before going to the cemetery, too. Maybe I should go to the drug store and buy some pills to prevent hallucinations. They have those, right? I thought to myself. I wished my friends were there. So we could just talk. Kairi, Wakka and Tidus were out, or busy.

Tidus wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks. He was a fisherman now. Not a blitzball player like we all thought he would be. I remembered there were moments where Tidus and Wakka would train together and test each other with the blitzball games. Tidus was a very energetic and athletic player, but it all changed that day. I shuddered when the memory intruded on my mind, the memory of that day. Tidus and Wakka had finally made their way into professional blitzball games, but that lasted only a month with Tidus. He got a fatal injury and was unable to play anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_What do you mean, I can't play blitzball anymore?!" Tidus' angry eyes glared at the doctor who seemed to be truly afraid of him. Same as Tidus, I was shocked. Tidus was so furious that he did something that I didn't usually witness. He cursed repeatedly at the doctor, yelling some words, which I'd never heard before. The doctor fled from the room, leaving us alone. _

_"Um, do you want us to leave?" Wakka said, his face full of sadness. Tidus ignored us and scowled at his wounded leg. But I knew what his answer was. We left him alone. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stared at the tombstone, trying to get rid of the painful memories in my mind.

"Quit moping, Sora! Do something!" I shouted in frustration. I jumped on my feet and decided to head for the drug store. And maybe listen to Kairi's words and try to find a new friend. I admitted that it would be nice to have a new friend that I could hang out with everyday. But who?

Halfway to the drug store, I changed my mind about the drug store and Kairi's advice. I decided I wanted to be in my home and watch some television. I was not really in mood for talking, or buying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After closing my door, I walked into my living room. I didn't even look at the couch as I turned on the television. But when I turned to look at my couch, I nearly fainted. He was there. Riku was sitting on that couch, watching me. Okay. I was imagining him again. I closed my eyes and gave myself a hard slap on the cheek. I opened my eyes again, and he was _still_ there. And he had that smirk on his face.

"Hey, Sora."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author Note:** That scene when Sora felt somebody was sitting on his bed. That actually happened to me sometimes. On the rare occasions, I felt there was a cat walking on my bed. But of course, there was nobody when I woke and scanned the room.


End file.
